Chocolate Cake Love
by kawaii kokoro
Summary: Oishi realizes that Valentine's Day isn't that bad after all [GP oneshot] [Valentine's Day Fic]


Hey y'all!

Hehe! It's been a long, _long_ time since I've visited fanfiction(dot)net! I've been very, very busy therefore, I didn't have time to read, write and review fictions! **_sob_** Anyway, I had finished this fiction since last year and planned to upload it on Valentines so I'm sticking to it! I have this story finished since December but decided to post it just now because its Valentines and it fits the occasion!:) This is inspired by a picture I saw when I was surfing the net (gomen… I can't remember what site it was) where chibi-Eiji, in an apron, was holding a cake with the words "To Oishi" written on top. That picture was too darn KAWAII!!! And made me write this teensy ficlet! I'm not sure if there is any story similar to this (to my knowledge, there isn't) but if there is, gomen ne! I will definitely remove this if someone alerts me.

Well, unto the fic! And, please do review! (A polite comment, constructive criticism, anything! Well, except maybe flames… I'm a bit vulnerable…) I get thoroughly excited when I see reviews!

If all goes according to plan, I might have a white day fic posted next month (that is, if I manage to finish my thesis… and that story. **_sob_**).

Oh, and does anybody know the name of Oishi's little sister? Or there really isn't any info on her?

Gomen, gomen! Long author's note. Enjoy reading!

Disclaimer: Only a genius could create Prince of Tennis. And his name is Konomi Takeshi. XD

**Chocolate Cake Love**

"Yatta! It's perfect!"

Kikumaru Eiji took a moment to admire his masterpiece. The heart shape chocolate cake was one of his best works yet. The acrobat worked really hard in making the sweet dessert. He had carefully decorated the corners of the cake with strawberry-flavored icing and craftily wrote "To Oishi" in big bold letters on top. He definitely put all his love and effort in that cake.

Eiji carefully lifted the cake and placed in a box. He then used a red silk ribbon to keep the lid in place. The red-head struggled for a bit on how to tie the loose ends before settling on a nice simple bow.

The cat-like boy began to put away his baking instruments (not before devouring the leftover icing – "Oishii!"), washed them and placed them back to cupboard. He then ran upstairs, change into a clean set of clothes before dashing right back to the kitchen.

'_Better give them to Oishi now, then, we can eat the cake together!_' he thought excitedly.

The grinning boy took his package and happily skipped to the front door.

* * *

Oishi Syuuichiro sighed as soon as he closed the door. He then eyed warily the box of home-made chocolates before heaving another sigh. 

That was the seventh random girl that came over to his house, confessing her undying devotion to the fukubuchou before entrusting her chocolates. The young lad, flustered as he may be, can't find it in his heart to reject the girls, and even asked them to come in. After a brief conversation over tea or juice, the girl would leave with a star-struck expression.

This was exactly why Valentines Day wasn't his favorite holiday.

Oishi slowly walked upstairs to his room when he heard a slight snicker from behind him. He turned to see his younger sister, leaning casually against the wall and grinning from ear to ear.

"What's so funny?" the elder Oishi frown.

"Oh nothing… You… The girls that came over… The girls are funnier than you. I can't believe they actually like you! Maybe they need to get their eyes checked, or better, their brains," she ended with a laugh.

Green eyes flashed and the younger Oishi, sensing danger, ran away from her brother with a start.

"Catch you later, onii-chan!" she voiced out teasingly.

Oishi sighed as he watched his sister disappear from his sight. '_Younger sisters, they really are a pain in the…_'

_**Ding dong**_

Oishi blinked and turned to the direction of the door.

'_Oh no, not again. I don't want anymore chocolates,_" he thought warily.

Oishi just stood there and continued to stare at the door. He was contemplating whether or not he will answer the door when the doorbell rang for the second time.

Heaving a sigh, the fukubuchou decided to give up and answer whoever it was. He walked towards the door and slowly turned the knob.

"Eiji?!"

"Nya-hoi! Happy Valentines Day, Oishi!! I made you a cake!!" the acrobat greeted, flashing his friend a big sunny smile.

Oishi stared rather dumbly at the red-head then to the box being offered to him. His gaze shifted from the two, unsure of how to react.

After receiving no response from the other boy, Eiji slowly lowered his gift. "Oishi doesn't want the cake?" the red-head asked softly, hurt evident in his voice.

Oishi then realized that he offended the young boy by just staring back at him. "Ah, Eiji—, no! I-I mean, yes! I want the cake! A-arigatou," he fumbled, a light tinge coloring his cheeks.

Eiji broke into a brilliant smile after hearing his friend accept his gift. "You're welcome, Oishi!!" he responded, thrusting again his gift to his partner. "Come on, come on! Let's eat it now!" the genki boy added as Oishi took the box.

Oishi had to smile from his partner's enthusiasm. The acrobat's cheerfulness was infectious as usual. "Aa!"

Maybe Valentines Day isn't that bad after all.


End file.
